


Another time, Another you

by MJLS



Series: After and Between [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLS/pseuds/MJLS
Summary: Tony and Bruce reflect on the time heist after the third snap. More importantly, on how Tony met Howard.





	Another time, Another you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destinyawakened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/gifts).



It worked.

The time heist. It actually worked.

Tony still couldn't believe it. They managed to bring back half of the planet (with only a minor injury to the Hulk but that was fixable) and keep everythin they had built in that long five year absence.

Tony could finally rest. With Bruce. In the cabin in the woods. Just to the two of them. 

Bruce had lost weight since Tony had left on this "time heist" as he called it. His cheekbones were more pronounced and his hair had more grey in it than before. But he had stayed at the cabin, anxiously waiting for the good news from Tony.

"It worked". That was all the news he got. One single text message of two words. Bruce finally managed to let out a deep breath of relief he didn't know he was holding and called Tony's cellphone immediately. He wanted to hear Tony hear those words himself, hear his voice, hear if he was okay. All he got was the standard voicemail message. 

Thanos from the past had come and messed things up for everyone. Bringing his army and attacking the Avengers base. In the end, Tony had used the infinity stones one last time to save everyone at the cost of his own life. Afterwards, it was hanging in the balance. He had been in a coma for several weeks until he even made the faintest movements as a sign that he was still in there. The doctors had fought to save his life, Bruce had made sure of that. Tony was only now coming home, his eyes still haunted from what had happened. From the time heist, from the memories and from what they had lost. 

Only when Tony was fully recovered (or claimed to be 'just fine'), Bruce dared to ask what had happened. He learned that Natalia had sacrificed herself for the greater good and that Steve brought back all the stones back to their original time stream. 

"I met my dad..." Tony said quietly after a brief pause in the story, "he was so young."

Bruce swallowed and tried to think of what he could say to Tony at this point in the story. But he figured, that words weren't needed right now. He placed his hand on Tony's knee and softly urged him to continue.

"He was about to become a father. My mom was pregnant with me and he had bought her flowers and sauerkraut. Apparently I made her have really weird cravings," Tony chuckled, "man, the 70's were so weird."

"So Alfred keeps telling me," Bruce smirked, "you should hear his stories."

"The thing is though, he was so different from the father I knew," Tony suddenly got a sad look over his face, "he was excited about being a father and scared about messing things up...it makes me wonder at what point in a child's life we turn out like our fathers and have the chance to break that cycle."

"Tony..." Bruce frowned and softly forced Tony to look at him, "You are not your father. The kids love you. All the way to 3000 even."

"Ask them again in a few years when I've, undoubtedly, have fucked things up," Tony winced, "I'm sure it'll be -3000 then."

"I don't think the spider-kid is ever going to stop hero worshiping you."

"He has a hero complex. All of our kids do, now that I think about it," Tony frowned and pursed his lips slightly.

"I'm sure they'll grow out of it," Bruce smiled and got closer to Tony on the couch.

"Not that we ever did," Tony chuckled and cuddled closer to Bruce, "but at least we have each other in all of this."

"We'll be okay Tony. The kids as well."

"They'll be okay 3000."


End file.
